A Very Harry Day
by xJuggalettex
Summary: Hermione Falls In Love, And there's a twist at the end. Plz REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

~ A Very Harry Day ~  
  
Chapter 1  
The Beginning of a Very Fruitful Relationship  
  
On a rather cold day Harry went out, after breakfast, to practice Quidditch alone. He walked out on to the pitch and looked around. Then he mounted his broom and took off. He practiced the plays that wood had planned out that day. He decided to work on his speed. Leaning forward on the broom and looking forward, he took off. He was about to do a flip and double back when he saw someone walk out on to the pitch. He stopped in the air to survey the person. It was Hermione. He quickly flew down and landed swiftly in front of her. "Hello Hermione." He said while dismounting his broom. "Hello Harry. Um.How is everything?" she asked while twirling a lock of her hair nervously. "Everything's fine I guess." He said looking strangely at her. "Hermione, are you ok?" he asked. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine Harry." She said smiling stupidly at him. "Ok, I'm...I'm gona go shower off and go up to the common room." Said Harry. He walked off wondering what was wrong with her. "Oh, great move Hermione." She mumbled to herself. "How are you supposed to get him to like you when your acting like a nutter?" she continued to mumble to herself until she got to the showers. She peeked in and saw Harry taking off his shirt. What muscular arms and great abs she thought. He glanced to the door and saw Hermione looking in. she quickly stepped back and ran up to the castle.  
  
When Harry returned to the common room, he saw Hermione sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace working on her potions. She glanced up to see who had come in and when she saw it was him, she quickly lifted her parchment in front of her face to block her view of him. Harry rolled his eyes and went up to the dormitory. She watched him walk up the stairs. She sighed, "I'm going to tell him after dinner no matter what" she thought.  
  
Like every day Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to the astronomy tower together. When they reached Prof. Trawlany's class, which like usual was hot and smelled of tea, they all took a seat together at the back of the classroom. While Sybil droned on and on about grims and when every class member was going to die, Harry and Ron joked about her. "Why doesn't she just predict her own death?" Ron whispered. Parvati glared at him from the table next to them. While Harry and Ron carried on a conversation about dung bombs, Hermione drifted off into happy thoughts of her and Harry. She was brought back to reality by the sound of Trawlany's voice from the front of the class. " I said Mrs. Granger, when reading tea leaves, what does the shape of a mouse swimming in the ocean mean?" she said in a slightly irritated voice. "Oh, uh.The mouse represents you and the water represents a conflict. So that means, you are suffering from a rather large conflict." She said. "Thank you Mrs. Granger. Now as I was saying..." her voice drifted off as Hermione started day dreaming again. This time she was revived by the sound of the bell. She sat up quick to find Harry, Ron and several students staring at her. "Hermione why were you calling out my name?" Harry asked. "What!?" Hermione said rather surprised. "Yeah, you were sitting there mumbling, Harry, Harry, Oh Harry. It was freaky." Ron told her. "Oh.uh.I.I have to. I have to go." She said quickly. She ran down the stairs straight to the common room and buried her face in a pillow. She sat in embarrassment on the common room floor with a pillow under her head all through dinner. She watched the flames in the fire and saw the form of Harry and herself. She quickly shook her head and turned away. "My GOD I am such a loser. What am I gona do now?" she thought to herself. She watched the other students come in from dinner and she waited for Harry. She saw him and Ron come in at the same time. They didn't notice her at first. She herd Ron say he was going up to bed and Harry said he was staying to finish his charms. After Ron left, Harry came to sit down. He saw Hermione lying on the floor and she sat up. They stared into each others eyes for a moment and then she stood up. "Harry, I need to tell you something." She said and sat down on the couch. They were alone so there was no one to hear their conversation. Harry sat down hesitantly beside her. "Hermione, you've been acting weird towards me lately. You were all flirty with me at practice, you watched me undress and you were calling out my name during Trawlany's class. What's up?" he asked. She looked down to the floor for a while and then back up to him. She scooted closer to him and looked into his emerald eyes. "I think I love you Harry." She whispered into his ear. Then she did something she thought would never happen. She leaned over and kissed him, their lips over the others and their tongs massaging each others. Harry put a hand on her cheek and pulled her closer. He moved his lips from hers to her ear and whispered, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that from you."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Adversary  
  
He had been eyeing her for days. She was getting a little to "chummy" with  
that Potter. His whole life was revolving around her ever sense he was kissed by her. But then again, she had also kissed him. That scum, Potter. They had always been friends ever sense they had met that day on the train.  
But now it seemed that the friendship was over. Yes, it was Ron. He had also loved Hermione. And now, she was with Potter. He had to win her over  
somehow. He knew what he had to do; he had to get rid of Potter. 


	3. Chapter 3

He walked along the grounds thinking about what had happened last night. How is it that he had known her for five years and never thought of her as anything other than a friend? He was walking absentmindedly towards the castle and he ran into someone, and then fell backwards. His glasses fell off and he was dazed for a minute. He sat up and looked to the person he had ran into. He couldn't make out who it was because his glasses had fallen off. His fingers scanned the ground for them when he was hit in the back of the head and knocked unconscious.  
  
He woke up tied in a chair in a dark room lit only by a few torches on the walls. His glasses were now back on his face and he saw someone sitting in a dark corner. The figure stood up and walked over to him, his red hair flaming like fire from the torches. It was Ron Weasley. He knelt in front of Harry and looked up at him, an evil smile creeping across his freckled face. He had seen this look to many times from Professor Snape when he had messed up and was to be punished.  
  
"Hello Harry," Ron said and stood up, his brown eyes filled with rage and satisfaction.  
  
"Ron, what am I doing here, what are you doing here?" he asked nervously.  
  
"You are here because of Hermione." He said darkly.  
  
He turned around and did something Harry couldn't see. When he turned back around, to Harry's horror, he had a knife.  
  
"What did you do to Hermione?" he screamed.  
  
Ron smiled and put the blade to Harry's neck. "Nothing ..yet." he said.  
  
He moved the blade a little and made a small cut in Harry's neck. "I am going to be with her...even if it wipes you off the picture."  
  
He said and licked a drop of blood off of Harry's neck. Harry just sat there petrified.  
  
"So, how would you rather have it, slow with my knife, or slow with my wand?" he said then laughed madly. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat dizzy & bound to the chair, his shirt soaked with blood. Ron had cut him several more times. Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Ron had gone insane and now he, Harry was to die. Why was he going through all this just for a girl, even if she was smart, beautiful, nice and funny? He answered his own question. Hermione was a wonderful girl and he was in love with her. While he sat thinking, Ron who had been sharpening his already very sharp knife came back over to him.  
  
"So, have we reached a decision yet? Knife or wand?" Harry looked up to him and said weakly,  
  
"Neither." He then, with what strength he had left, stood up still binded to the chair and kicked Ron In the stomach. Ron let go of his knife and fell down, his nose and lip bleeding from the impact. Harry stooped down and grabbed the knife and cut himself free. He then picked up his wand that Ron had sat aside from him and pointed it at him.  
  
"I thought you were my friend," Harry shouted. Ron stood up and grabbed his wand.  
  
"We were Never friends. You were always the one who got the credit for everything, its always Harry, Ron, and Hermione, never Ron, Harry and Hermione. Saint Potter, I always loathed you."  
  
He finished, his wand pointed to Harry's forehead, and Harry's to his.  
  
"And what, you think I like to be the center of attention? You think I like to be bombarded with questions and photographers every time I go into a bloody shop? Don't you think for once I'd like to go and buy a quill without being on the front if the Daily Prophet the next day? I'd gladly give you my life style if I could; give you this bloody scar on my head too."  
  
He finished with rage.  
  
"Well, I don't see you trying to stop them." Ron said. Harry walked closer to Ron until his wand was touching Ron's head. Ron had lowered his in fear. Harry took a deep breath and yelled, "CRUCIO!"  
  
With a flash of blue light and sparks, Ron was thrown across the dark room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stood over Ron's body, which lay crumpled in a fetal position in a dark corner of the room.  
  
"Get up you scum of the earth." Harry said, kicking Ron in the side and making him recoil. He sat up on his knees and stared up at Harry with vengeful eyes and smiled,  
  
"You really thought you had me didn't you Potter?"  
  
He stood up and wiped the dust from his robes. He had sounded just like...  
  
" Malfoy?" he said.  
  
Ron then walked into a shadow and emerged again as none other than Malfoy.  
  
"What the fuck?" Harry blurted out suddenly.  
  
"That's right, I want Hermione. Ron is being held captive somewhere far from here Potter, don't you worry."  
  
"But I thought you hated half-bloods?" Harry said, his wand still held high.  
  
"I have to say that so no one gets suspicious. Now, what shall we do wi.." He was cut off by the sound of a spell blasting a wall off of the room. Someone stepped into the room, there wand held to both the boys.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"What is going on here?" a sinister voice cackled.  
  
"Who are you?" Draco asked, his wand held up. The man stepped out of the darkness, it was Snape.  
  
"Potter, Malfoy out." He said in a cold, evil voice. He had his wand pointed toward the opening in the wall.  
  
"No, I believe I have some business to finish." Harry replied.  
  
"POTTER, MALFOY OUT!!!" Snape screamed a purple vein in his greasy temple now visible.  
  
Harry calmly walked up to Snape and punched him in his overly large nose. He staggered backwards, his nose bleeding.  
  
"Now, as I said, I believe I have some business to attend to." Harry said and walked over to Malfoy. With his wand held high, Harry stood no more than one foot apart from Malfoy and screamed  
  
"AVERACADEVRA!!"  
  
Malfoy fell, his lifeless body sprawled out on the cold cement floor. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Harry Staired at the lifeless body that was Malfoy. He couldn't believe  
what he'd done. Malfoy was dead. He looked around the room and realized  
Snape had vanished. He walked around and surveyed the room. The bloody  
broken chair that he was bound to. The rubble from the wall Snape had  
brought down with just a blast of his wand. Suddenly, he began to feel dizzy. His wand fell to the ground and when it hit the floor, it sounded like a gun shot. He began to breathe heavily and he layed down. The stone  
floor began to spin, the walls were melting, everything was turning to darkness. He tried to get up, but when he did it felt like the bones in his legs had been crushed to nothing. He screamed, but the darkness swallowed it up. He was lifted into the air and spun around like a pin-wheel. Then everything stopped and he hit hard floor. He was holding something in his hands, sheets? Where did sheets come from. He opened his eyes and couldn't  
see. His glasses. Where were they? He stood up and stubbed his toe on a bedside table. His glasses were on it. He put them on and looked around. He  
was in the Gryffindor bedroom. His shirt was dry, no traces of blood anywhere. He felt his neck. There was no cut. It was just a dream. Just a  
dream he thought as he climbed into bed. Just a dream he thought as he  
pulled the sheets up over him. He put his arm under his pillow and felt  
something cold. He pulled out a bloody knife! But it was just a  
dream.........wasn't it?  
  
The End  
  
I am SO SO SO sorry that it took me so long to put this chapter up. Hope  
yall like how it turned out 


End file.
